


Only Yours

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Soul Bond, but theyre still f1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Sebastian reacts to someone else bleeding, Kimi gets jealous





	Only Yours

The first time it happened, Kimi could ignore it. Sebastian’s eyes followed the man while he went to get a bandage but that was all it was.

The second time it happens, Kimi could not ignore it.

They were at the garage, standing close together and talking, when they heard one of the mechanics let out a swear. They turned around and saw him hold up his hand, inspecting it. There was a cut across the palm and the top of a finger, not too deep but bleeding, and the man sighed before grabbing a nearby cloth. 

When Kimi looked at Sebastian he felt a flare of jealousy. The vampire’s eyes were fixated on the mechanic, pupils dilated and he was licking his lips repeatedly. He had the sort of dazed lustful look in his eyes that Kimi normally only saw directed at himself. To see Sebastian look that way at the , admittedly quite handsome, man made his blood boil.

He huffed and crossed his arms, trying to get Sebastian’s attention back on him. But it didn’t work as he even took a step towards the mechanic. The bleeding man inspected his hand again and even sucked the finger in his mouth. Kimi watched as Sebastian’s lips parted a bit at the move and was that a hint of fangs he saw there? 

Enough was enough. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of Sebastian looking at other men, and wanting to drink from them. Wasn’t he enough? Was this the reason that Seb didn’t want him as his only blood source? 

He started breathing faster at the painful thoughts running through his head and the anxiety was enough to bleed through into their bond, finally getting Sebastian’s attention. The younger man turned around to see what was happening to his boyfriend, but he still had that dazed look in his eyes, making Kimi want to run away.

“Kimi? What’s going on?” Sebastian asked concerned.

Kimi looked around him, before walking off to their motorhomes, not wanting to make a scene where everyone could see. He was pleased to see Sebastian following him, not sure if he could take it if the man would be too tempted and stay behind.

Their bond was churning, reflecting Kimi’s own feelings. They entered his motorhome, and he closed the door.

“What was that?” and he was proud of his calm voice.

“What was what?” and Sebastian had the nerve to look puzzled at the question.

“Do not act like I am stupid Sebastian!” goodbye calmness “What was that with that mechanic? Were you going to bite him? Drink from him? Fuck him and bond with him? ” 

Sebastian gaped at the angry man before him, thinking back to what had just happened. He remembered seeing the blood on the mechanic and smelling it. Getting aroused at the images it created in his head, images of him and Kimi. Blood would always have this effect on him but he would never betray Kimi.

“ I wouldn’t have attacked him”

“ Attack him? No, you were looking at him like you were starved and he was a buffet. You were looking at him like you normally only look at me!” 

Sebastian winced. He had to do some damage control and quickly. The betrayal Kimi was feeling was making the bond go sour and it hurt.

“Kimi I am a vampire. When I see or smell blood I will react. But I’m reacting to the blood, not the person who is bleeding. You have to believe me on this.” 

Kimi mulled it over in his head.

“Would you have bitten him if I wasn’t there?” he asked quietly.

“No. I have never bitten someone just like that and I never will.” and Kimi could see he was completely honest to him.

“Why were you getting aroused then?” there was still a nagging feeling of jealousy and doubt in Kimi and he needed the answer.

“Because it made me think of when I bite you.” and Sebastian’s eyes darkened.

The Finn looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed of his reaction now. But as much as Sebastian was possessive of him, he was also Kimi’s. No one else’s.

“Maybe I should remind you how you are the only one I want. I’m yours Kimi. No one else’s.” he seemed to echo the Finn’s thoughts.

Kimi nodded and felt heat pool in his belly already. The biting still hurt but it also gave him such a feeling of love, and in the moment of Sebastian biting him and drinking from him they couldn’t be more connected.

The younger man stalked towards him, pulling him in a deep kiss first. Kimi moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly, keeping him as close as he could. 

They slowly moved backwards to where the couch should be, not wanting to part for even a second. When Kimi felt the couch behind him he carefully lowered himself down onto it, pulling Seb with him. Sebastian straddled his lap and pulled back a little to pant from the lack of oxygen. 

He started kissing his way down to his neck, pausing to suck a hickey just beneath his jaw. He kissed and nibbled on the skin of Kimi’s throat, trying different places, but he came back to his favorite place again. It was the perfect spot to bite and completely hide his face in Kimi’s neck.

His fangs came out and he ran them teasingly over the Finn’s skin.

Kimi whined beneath him, tilting his head further back, trying to entice him to bite.

“Please Sebby”

And how could Sebastian deny him when he begged so prettily?

He laid down on top of Kimi, effectively pinning him to the couch, and linked their hands together. He bit down carefully, moving with Kimi when he jerked before settling. The younger man squeezed his hand and brought it up to let them rest beside their heads, petting Kimi’s hair with the other.

The Finn was practically purring under Sebastian, feeling pleased at the way Seb couldn’t seem to get enough. He was stroking his hand up and down the German’s back under his shirt, occasionally running his nails down his spine and reveling in the shiver that caused.

When Sebastian finally had enough he retracted his fangs and licked the wound softly, feeling full and drunk on Kimi.  
The older man gripped the back of his neck tightly and made him look him in the eyes.  
He smirked at the dazed look, happy to see it directed at him again, and spoke sternly.

“You will never drink from anyone else unless absolutely necessary. Are we clear on that?” 

Sebastian nodded his head eagerly, no one else could ever make him feel the way Kimi did. They would never even come close.

Kimi kissed him softly and let him go, dropping his head back and feeling a bit woozy. Sebastian had completely filled himself on Kimi and he was feeling the effects. 

The German smiled down fondly at him.

“Go to sleep Kimi, I’ll stay here with you” and with that he snuggled back down in his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think, i love hearing from you all <3


End file.
